bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 801 (Tiff's sleepover)
Plot Tiff is holding a sleepover and the guppies are in Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies playing outside at Tiff’s house.) * Deema: “I caught it.” (She passed the ball to Molly.The game is soon stopped when dark clouds covered the sun.) * Molly: “It looks like it’s going to rain.” (Tiff’s dad came home just as it started to rain.) * Tiff: “Dad’s home.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Hey Kids.I felt drops.Did someone left the sprinkler on.” * All: (Laughter). * Tiff: “No Dad.It’s raining.” * Tiff’s Mom: “Hurry up everybody.Or you’ll get all wet.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Hurry up.Hurry up.” * All: (Laughter). (The Guppies, Tiff’s Dad and Tiff raced inside as fast as they can’t.) * Tiff’s Mom: “Just in time.You’ve almost got soaked.” * Gil: “Whoa.It’s really coming down now.Well.I’m not gonna let a rainstorm scare me.” * Oona: “Yeah.Me neither.” (Thunder boomed and lightning flashed lit up the night and it also scared Gil and Oona.) * Both: “Yikes.” (The lights went out.) * Molly: “Great.The power’s out.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Stay right where you are everybody.I’ll go find a flashlight.” (Tiff’s Dad found the flashlight.) * Gil: (Screams)“Swamp Creature.Get it away from me.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Don’t worry everybody.It’s only me.” * Tiff’s Mom: “I’ve got some candles in the kitchen.” * Tiff’s Dad: “To the kitchen.” * All: (Laughter)“To the kitchen.” (They swam to the kitchen.Tiff’s mom lit up the candles and Tiff’s dad brought out more flashlights.) * Tiff’s Dad: “Here we go.” * Tiff: “How come the lights went out.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Probably the rainstorm caused it.Sometimes lightning hits the power lines and makes the power go out.” * Goby: “Let’s see if everybody’s lights are out too.” (The Guppies each grabbed a flashlight and headed to the living room.) * Molly: “Wow. Looks like the whole neighbourhood had the same idea with the power.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Let's listen to the radio to see when the power will come back. Hey cut it out. I can’t see.” * All: (Laughter). (In the kitchen, they listened to the radio.) * Radio: “The power will be restored shortly.” * Tiff’s Dad: “We Just have to wait a little while until the power comes back on.” * Tiff: “Pretty soon. We'll have to install a generator.” * Deema: “How come the radio works when we don’t have power.” * Molly: “Batteries. Right.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Right. We don’t need to plug the radio in because it runs on batteries. See, just like the flashlight.” * Deema: “Can we use the phone. We need to call our parents.” (After the Guppies called their parents.) * Molly: “Our families says we can stay for the night.” * Tiff’s Dad: “I’ve seen to have dropped a flashlight. Can someone get it for me.” * Gil: “I will.” (Gil reached in under the table and got the flashlight.) * Gil: “Got it.” (There was a sudden grumble.) * Gil: “What was that. More thunder.” * Deema: “I think it was my tummy. I’m so hungry.” * Tiff: “Can we eat now.” * Tiff’s Dad: “Okay.” (After supper, the Guppies and Tiff built a tent.) * Category:Episodes Category:Sleepover episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes